


Миссия ранга N

by mon_key



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_key/pseuds/mon_key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда ранг миссии определяется постфактум.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Миссия ранга N

Рин ворочалась в спальнике и никак не могла заснуть. Сквозь плотную ткань палатки луна отбрасывала тени веток деревьев прямо на пол перед её носом. Двойники этих теней скользили по крыше и стенам палатки, отвлекая и заставляя пробираться в голову мысли о разной мистике.

Однако заснуть Рин мешало не это. Нужно было проверить Какаши. Она делала это уже дважды за последний час, и теперь уговаривала себя не вылезать лишний раз, не отвлекать Минато-сенсея, дежурившего снаружи. Но в последний раз Какаши выглядел плохо, спал беспокойно, потел, мёрз и сбито дышал.

Они оба сильно пострадали сегодня: он и Обито. Но если Обито отделался многочисленными ушибами и ссадинами без открытых ран, которые не требовали даже обработки, то Какаши Рин едва смогла подлатать: сквозное ранение под ключицей, ровно над верхним краем лёгкого. Сейчас она особенно жалела, что ещё не успела до конца освоить навыки лечения медчакрой, поэтому смогла только промыть рану и перебинтовать. Какаши утверждал, что он в порядке, и настоял на том, чтобы они закончили миссию, так и не дав Минато-сенсею отправить его в деревню. Обито очень расстроился, что Рин так долго возилась с Какаши, и весь вечер цеплялся к нему по поводу и без повода. В итоге они опять поссорились, Обито заявил, что он не пустит к себе в палатку этого высокомерного индюка, а Какаши сказал, что только рад провести ночь подальше от психа, взял спальник и расположился по другую сторону от палатки Рин. Наверное, это никогда не кончится, они так и не научатся ладить…

Несмотря на несущественность травм Обито, из его палатки до Рин то и дело доносились отдельные тихие стоны. Но ей было неловко заходить туда к нему — что подумает Минато-сенсей? Наконец, она набралась смелости и отправилась проведать Какаши, решив по дороге заглянуть и к Обито.

Осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, Рин опустилась на колени возле спальника Какаши. Однако чтобы он открыл глаза, оказалось достаточно нечаянно задеть ногой камешек. Он шевельнулся — и сдвинул брови от боли.  
— Ты не спишь? Как ты? — еле слышно прошептала Рин.  
Он слегка прокашлялся.  
— Нормально. Ты-то чего не спишь, Рин?  
— Прости, если разбудила. Можно я тебя осмотрю? — незаметно для самой себя она в волнении теребила пальцами край юбки.  
Какаши хмуро на неё покосился, но сделав какой-то выбор, кивнул. Он всегда старался поступать правильно и не быть обузой для команды. Если необходимо лечение — значит лучше провести его раньше. Рин слегка расстегнула молнию на спальнике и осторожно закатала его майку вверх до самой шеи, пока не показались бинты. Крови было не много, с перевязкой можно было подождать, но вся майка была мокрая насквозь. У него явно был жар.  
— Какаши… У тебя всё-таки воспаление… Я сейчас.  
Рин нырнула в свою палатку и вернулась с аптечкой.  
— Всего одна инъекция. Это антибиотик. Потерпи.  
Рин помяла мышцы его плеча, чтобы помочь расслабить, и ввела иглу. Она знала, лекарство очень болезненное, но походная аптечка делалась максимально облегченной, в том числе за счёт вспомогательных веществ в составе лекарств, обладающих эффектом местной анестезии. Обезболивающее паковалось отдельно и расходовалось только при крайней необходимости. Какаши от него сразу отказался, ещё во время первой перевязки, и сейчас Рин даже не пыталась предложить ещё раз, хотя смотреть на то, как он мучается, для неё было невыносимо. Откровенно говоря, любую, даже самую незначительную его боль она ощущала как свою. Но Рин знала, что он снова не согласится. Какаши всегда был мужественным в своей скромности.  
Рин очень хотелось погладить его по волосам. Не сдерживаемые протектором, они разбежались в разные стороны. Какаши сейчас выглядел не серьёзным, как обычно, а очень усталым, мягким. Он заметил её взгляд и посмотрел вопросительно. Рин потупилась, чтобы куда-то деть глаза.  
— Спокойной ночи, Какаши, — прошептала она, поднялась и направилась к своей палатке.  
У входа Рин вспомнила, что собиралась ещё зайти к Обито.  
Убедившись, что Минато-сенсей сейчас не смотрит в её сторону, она осторожно отогнула край и скользнула внутрь.  
— Обито?  
Тот почти неслышно постанывал во сне. Без своих очков и протектора он выглядел совсем беззащитным. Рин осторожно тронула верх спальника. Но это не то, что могло бы разбудить Обито. Его пришлось основательно тормошить.  
— Мм, — простонал он и медленно открыл глаза. — Рин?! — Обито всполошился и рывком сел. — Ох… — он зажмурился и резко согнулся.  
— Осторожнее! — Рин аккуратно помогла ему снова лечь.  
— Я в порядке, Рин! Не беспокойся…  
Она наградила его строгим взглядом.  
— А ну, раздевайся!  
Обито вытаращился на неё и замер.  
— Чего? — даже в темноте было видно, как он покраснел. Но видя, что она непреклонна, стал снимать футболку, морщась от боли при каждом движении.  
— Штаны… тоже? — запнулся он.  
— Да. А как иначе я буду тебя осматривать?  
Обито остался перед ней в одних трусах и носках, смущённый до невозможности.  
Рин включила фонарик и принялась делать то, что должна была сделать ещё днём, но на что не хватило времени. К концу осмотра она поняла, что зря этим пренебрегла. На Обито не было живого места. Пусть наружных кровоизлияний и не было, но тёмно-бордовые гематомы покрывали почти всё тело. Не удивительно, что он так стеснялся раздеваться — ведь теперь Рин видит, как плохо его тайдзюцу и как много ударов он пропустил. Чтобы не встречаться с ней взглядом, Обито смотрел вверх.  
— Обито, да тут всё серьёзно… Я пощупаю, целы ли рёбра, придётся потерпеть.  
— Конечно, Рин, о чём ты!  
Если чувства Какаши сложно было разглядеть даже не столько из-за маски, сколько благодаря его самоконтролю, то на лице Обито отражались все эмоции. Пока Рин прощупывала рёбра, Обито изо всех сил держался, но с его лица не сходила гримаса чудовищной боли. Странно, ей показалось, что они не сломаны. Бедный, почему же ему так больно?  
Почувствовав, что Обито замерзает, Рин объявила, что осмотр окончен и велела ему одеться.  
Он не без труда натянул костюм, завернулся в спальник и теперь слегка испуганно смотрел оттуда на Рин своими огромными чёрными глазами. Явно не хотел, чтобы она уходила, но что сказать для этого, не знал. Она улыбнулась и вытерла ему испачканый лоб рукой. Оказалось, что под грязью была ссадина — Рин почувствовала шершавое.  
— Ой, прости…  
Он счастливо улыбнулся:  
— Ничего! Можешь даже ещё раз так сделать… — и с надеждой прикрыл глаза.  
Рин остро ощущала, как ему не хватает ласки. Ей всегда было жалко Обито, никогда не имевшего семьи. Чувствуя щемящую грусть, она коснулась его волос, как хотела недавно коснуться Какаши, и медленно провела по ним. Обито затаил дыхание и весь напрягся, боясь спугнуть её руку. Он такой… живой был под её ладонью.

_____________

Теперь под её ладонью был холод каменной плиты.  
Рин никогда не приходила сюда вместе с Какаши. Однажды взяла с собой Риши, но так и не смогла объяснить, к кому именно они пришли. Боялась, что начнёт говорить — и покатятся слёзы, и сын услышит дрожь в голосе. Он рос сдержанным, в отца. И Рин старалась им соответствовать, быть сильной. Но иногда так хотелось провести по вихрастой мальчишеской голове и почувствовать ту острую потребность в нежности и такую же острую благодарность за неё…

Рин так и не смогла избавиться от ощущения, что могла ему дать тогда больше.


End file.
